1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging box for a food article, a cosmetic article, a medicine and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as a packaging box for foods, cosmetics, medicines and the like, the one is known which includes a cylindrical body formed by four side plates and lids provided in two openings at the top and bottom of the body.
Generally, in such a packaging box, each lid can be opened and closed on its connection part as a crease to the body of the packaging box. At the front end of each lid, a tongue is provided which extends so as to be inserted. After an article is stored in the packaging box, the tongue as a strip to be inserted is tucked into the cylindrical body. Then, the tongue and a side plate of the body are glued together so that the packaging box can be sealed with an adhesive or the like. In this state, it is distributed as a product.
In such a packaging box, if an article to be stored is, for example, a medicine such as an eye lotion, then generally, this product, as well as a sheet of paper on which its effect and the like are written, are put into the box. Recently, however, removing this paper has been taken into account, because the upsurge of a movement to protect the environment has prompted a reduction in the consumption of natural resources at the maximum. Instead of the paper sheet, various prescriptions are expected to be written on the interior surface of the packaging box.
However, in order to read this description on the packaging box, the packaging box needs to be spread out by cutting it with scissors or the like. If a person attempts to split the packaging box by hand without using scissors, it may be split along an unexpected direction. This would disable the person from reading the interior description. Particularly, if a box with a glued opening part to secure its virginity or such another is used, then when it is spread out, a part of the paste may remain without being peeled off, or another such thing can occur. This not only makes it hard to look at the description for sure, but also spoils the neatness of the description. Thus, the person may throw away the box without keeping it. Besides, if the person cannot read the description items, the person may mistake how to use the medicine. If such an incident occurs when a medicine or the like is taken, that would raise a serious problem.
Hence, in the case of such a packaging box, in order to allow a person to read the interior description, the packaging box needs to be configured so as to be easily and accurately split and spread.
This kind of packaging box which can be easily and accurately split and spread has another advantage. It is useful as a packaging box in which a product stored therein can be easily taken out. Specifically, in a small packaging box or such another, its content is difficult to take out, depending upon what the product is. Taking into account the present circumstances in which an aging society has arrived and the elderly population has become larger, it is thought that the packaging box which can be easily and accurately split and spread is in great demand, because even an aged person can take out a product easily.
Therefore, in recent years, in view of this situation, as what can be easily and accurately split and spread, various packaging boxes have been proposed each of which is configured so as to guide the direction of a fraction by making a split-open part such as scores in its body.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-58632 discloses a configuration of such a packaging box. In the packaging box, four side plates are disposed to have a cylindrical shape and are formed so as to be folded. It is formed so that its top part can be opened. In the side plates, an interior-surface indication portion is provided in which a portion to be cut off is formed so that the four side plates can be spread.
However, in the above-described packaging box disclosed in the publication, a tongue as a strip to be inserted which is provided at the head of a lid is not supposed to be glued to any side plate. In terms of many kinds of products, in order to prevent an article from being dishonestly altered when distributed or such a falsification, after the article is stored in the packaging box, the tongue as a strip to be inserted is tucked into the cylindrical body. Then, the tongue and a side plate of the body are glued together so that the packaging box can be sealed with an adhesive or the like. In this state, it is distributed as a product.
In the above described packaging box disclosed in the publication, in the case where the tongue at the head of the lid is glued to a side plate, if a part of the paste remains without being peeled off or another such thing can occur when the box is spread out, that will make it difficult to look at and confirm the contents of a description, as well as spoil the neatness of the description. Hence, this packaging box disclosed in the publication is not the one which can be easily and accurately split and spread, including gluing portions.